The Perfect Facade
by Dying Angel1
Summary: [ON HOLD]What happens when Snape's daughter comes to Hogwarts with a haunting pass? Harry with a sister and a father! Slowly their facades are falling, you cant hide forever. Severitus challenge. DMOC, HPGW Rated 4 eating disroders, cutting and mentions o
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Mwahaha!!! I'm back to writing fan fics people!!! Well I hope that you guys like my new story!!!   
  
_ A young girl of sixteen ran up the stairs of a Victorian Mansion screaming as a man chased her. Tears fell from her amethyst colored eyes as the man caught her and pinned her to the wall.  
  
"No, please." She sobbed, pleading for her life. The man just laughed viciously as he yanked her long raven black hair.  
  
"Please, little girl, I'm afraid I don't know that word." He snarled before he threw her to the floor and pulled out his wand, pointing it towards her.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
The girl's scream echoed through the house, mingling with the man's cruel laugh. By the front door lay a beautiful woman with amethyst eyes and light brown hair, dead.  
_  
"Severus, may I come in." Albus Dumbledore asked as he knocked on the dungeon door of the young professor.  
  
"Come in." a voice replied from inside. Dumbledore entered the dungeons to see Snape sitting on a couch reading a Potions book, a cup of tea in one hand. He looked up and shut the book, placing it on the table in front of him.  
  
"Take a seat headmaster. Is there anything I can do for you?" Severus asked icily before taking another sip from his cup of tea. Dumbledore sat down on the couch diagonal to Snape, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Severus... yesterday night... someone broke into Alexandra's house, and I'm sorry to say that she was, killed..." Dumbledore said sadly, as he watched Severus' reaction. Snape, said nothing, his face void of emotions.  
  
"_Killed_, who killed her?" Severus asked as he put down his cup of tea. He had not expected to hear of his ex wife's death.  
  
"We do not know Severus, all-"  
  
"How about Audrey, is she alright?" Snape cut in, questioning Dumbledore with worried eyes.  
  
"She's currently in the hospital wing, fast asleep." Dumbledore said softly. Snape stood up abruptly and hurried towards the Hospital Wing, causing Dumbledore to chuckle softly before he followed Snape.  
  
Severus Snape burst into the Hospital Wing causing Madam Pomphry to scowl.  
  
"Where is my daughter." He hissed in annoyance, not willing to tolerate Madam Pomphry's rules.  
  
"**Your** daughter, I knew there was a resemblance of some sort." Madam Pomphry muttered as she led Snape towards a bed in the far corner. Snape gazed at his daughter's sleeping form, she really did resemble him. She had pronounced cheek bones, a long thin face, thin eyebrows, long layered raven black hair, pale skin and an aristocratic nose, luckily, not like his. He let out a heavy sigh, and collapsed on the chair beside her bed, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Will she be alright?" He asked sharply, not willing to show his emotions.

"Yes, in time, she had the Cruciatus Curse on her for quite some time and..." Madam Pomphry trailed off.  
  
"And what?!" Snape growled menacingly.  
  
"She was sexually abused Severus..." Dumbledore said sadly, dismissing Madam Pomphry with a wave of his hand. Snape looked at him with pain filled eyes before his mask came back on. He stood up and pushed past Dumbledore, storming out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
A/N: You like???? Well read and review please!!! :-D


	2. 10 minutes till midnight

_A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter!!! **I'll mention the reviewers in the following chapter!** Thanks a bunch!  
_  
Harry Potter jolted up, from his bed, panting for breath as he clutched his scar. Cold sweat forming on his forehead as he remembered the dream. He slid on his glasses and looked out his window, at the starry night. He had been having dreams of the girl for the past few weeks. It felt as if he had some sort of connection with her, like he knew her.  
  
He let out a sigh and shook his head at the stupidity of his thoughts and lay down once more. _'Oh well, ten more minutes and I'm finally going to be sixteen.'_ Harry thought as he glanced at the clock beside him, suddenly a sharp pain shot through his entire body.

Severus Snape stared into the flames, deep in thought, his mind bringing him back into the past.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
"Severus... how could you?" Lily Evans whispered in disbelief as she glanced at the dark mark on his arm.  
  
"Lily, please." Snape pleaded as she shook her head in grief. Before he could do anything she fled, disappearing into the darkness. Snape collapsed on his knees and let out an anguished scream as he pulled at his hair before burying his face in his hands.  
  
The scene before him soon dissolved taking him to the bedroom that he once shared with Alexandra. He looked to his side to see Alexandra fast asleep, her arm resting on his bare chest. He sighed heavily before closing his eyes once more.  
  
_End of Flashback_  
  
He had remembered all the grief that he had caused Lily and Alexandra. He had been engaged to Lily in secret and had slept with her, causing her to discover his dark mark. She had fled before he could explain.  
  
A few months later he had married Alexandra Lefay, because he had been promised to her, and then he found himself with a daughter. He's beautiful daughter, Audrey Alexandra Snape, but yet he never truly loved Alexandra, bitterness still filled his heart.  
  
He had hated Harry all these years because his father, James Potter, had married the only woman that he had ever truly loved. James Potter, how bitter it made him feel to see Harry, to see Lily's beautiful eyes mixed with James features. James had taken away everything from him, including _his_ Lily.

Harry let out a strangled scream of pain before his body collapsed onto the floor, finally the pain was over. It was nothing like he had ever felt, it was as if his bones were shifting and changing. He glanced at the clock, telling himself that he would ask Dumbledore later, a minute past midnight, he was finally sixteen.  
  
Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a crash downstairs causing him to jolt out of bed. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door as the footsteps came closer and closer. His door slowly creaked open revealing none other than Remus Lupin.  
  
"Remus, what are you doing here?" He asked in joy and confusion. Remus mentioned for him to be silent and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry! Dumbledore has given me permission to bring you back to Hogwarts, you'll be staying there for the summer." Remus grinned before he hugged Harry. Harry grinned happily before he started packing his trunks.  
  
_'Guess the remainder of this summer won't be that bad, after all.'_  
  
_A/N: **PLEASE** review people!!! :-D_


	3. What!

_A/N: Okie dokie people! Like I promised I'm gonna mention my, oh so wonderful reviewers! So here it goes! :-D_

_Browynne: Ha, ha, ha, quite a shock huh??? Lol! Glad that you love it! Thanks for geing the first reviewer ever! Keep on R/R!!! _

_prettymeh:_ _Yup, that means that Harry and Audrey are siblings, and yah this is a Severitus challenge. Glad you like this and keep on Reading and Reviewing! _

_HecateDeMort: Yup, yup yup. Thanks a bunch for the review! Great?_

_dragonwing: Ha, ha, ha, glad that you're caught up with this!!! Um... not involved, related. Keep on reading and reviewing! _

__  
  
Now onto the story folks!

* * *

Audrey Snape opened her eyes with a small groan, taking in her surroundings. She looked to her side to see the back of her father talking to Dumbledore.  
  
"Mum?" She whispered her voice a bit hoarse. Snape hurried to her side and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Audrey flinched as his hand came in contact with a deep gash on her face.  
  
"Where's mum?" Audrey asked once more as her eyes connected with her father's. Snape looked away and cleared his throat.  
  
"She's... gone." Snape said, his voice void of emotions. Audrey closed her eyes as a single tear slid down her face. She pulled away from his touch and turned to face the other way. Snape sighed and watched as his daughter silently cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

_Remus' POV_  
  
I waited patiently as Harry packed his trunk, my eyes taking in my surroundings. I turned my gaze back towards Harry and stifled a gasp, the moonlight shone on Harry's face giving me a clear look at him. He looked nothing like James. In fact... he looked like, Severus... No. This is **impossible**.  
  
I pretended not to notice the boy's change in appearance as he shut his trunk shut and gave me a small grin.  
  
"Come on Harry, hold onto the portkey it will bring us back to Hogwarts." I said softly pulling out a slightly battered book. Harry nodded and took hold off the other side of the book. Soon the familiar tug of the portkey led me into darkness.  
  
_End of Remus' POV_

* * *

Harry and Remus appeared in Albus Dumbledore's office, Harry falling on the ground, while Remus stayed in balance helping Harry up. Dumbledore peered at the new arrivers through his glasses, the twinkle suddenly gone from his blue eyes.  
  
"Remus, please call Severus Snape, I believe that it is time that we have a little talk." Dumbledore said suddenly as he mentioned for Harry to take a seat. Remus nodded and hurried out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Harry, perhaps you are wondering about your sudden change in appearance." Dumbledore said softly, gazing at Harry, in a fatherly way.  
  
"Oh, the longer and much more controllable hair, well I haven't cut it in _ages_, so no." Harry said with a shrug. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Perhaps you would want to take a look at the mirror." Dumbledore said wisely before a mirror appeared in front of Harry. Once Harry had seen his appearance, his mouth hung open.  
  
"No, that can't be me, I look like... like... **_Snape_**!" Harry said in disbelief as he shook his head.  
  
"And does this disgust you Mr.Potter?" Snape sneered as he appeared behind Harry, Remus behind him.  
  
"Sit down Severus, Remus." Dumbledore said with a tired sigh, as he rubbed his temples wearily.  
  
"Harry, it is time that I reveal to you, your _true_ identity... you are not the son of James Potter and Lily Evans, you are the son of Severus Snape and-"  
  
"_WHAT_?!!?!?" Snape and Harry exclaimed as they both stood up, looking **very** much alike.  
  
"Sit down, the both of you." Dumbledore said sternly, Snape and Harry sat down, scowls apparent on both their faces.  
  
"Severus, Lily kept this away from you, but yes, he is _your_ son. She never wanted him to become a death eater and thought that keeping Harry away from you would be best. So she pretended that James Potter was Harry's father. Now James and Lily were very good friends and no one would be surprised if they had ended up together, especially since James had always liked Lily. Now Lily made me promise that I would not tell the both of you till the charms wore off, I was kept bound by a spell and even if I did try to tell you, I would not have succeeded. She did this to protect the _both_ of you, just remember that." Dumbledore finished. Harry looked at his hands as thoughts filled his head.  
  
"Can the charm be placed back on?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not, now I will give you two choices, either we pretend that Harry has been hidden for special reasons and that Severus' son becomes a transfer student since his mother passed away. Or, we completely keep Harry in hiding." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'm willing to try... if Sn- Professor Snape is willing to." Harry said after awhile. Dumbledore smiled at Harry.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes... I'm willing to _try_ to be a good father to Po- Harry." Snape said in agreement.  
  
"Well with that-"  
  
"Excuse me for rudely interrupting Albus, but Audrey is looking for her father." McGonagall said as her head appeared in the fire place.  
  
"Why of course Minerva, thank you." Dumbledore said as he gave her a nod, McGonagall smiled in return before her head disappeared.  
  
"Severus, why won't you take Harry with you, it would be best if he met his sister." Dumbledore said, the twinkle back in his blue eyes. Severus rolled his eyes as he stood up.  
  
"Come on Harry, I think you might just cheer up Audrey." Snape said kindly, the usual sneer gone. Harry nodded and followed Snape, a bit shocked by Snape's sudden change of attitude.

* * *

Audrey was sitting upright, leaning on the soft pillows, silently reading a potion's book while waiting for her father. Sooner or later Snape and Harry entered the Hospital Wing and headed towards her direction.  
  
"Audrey, how are you feeling?" Snape asked softly as he sat down beside her. Audrey put aside her book after placing a bookmark on her page.  
  
"How do you think I feel, _father_? I just lost my mother and my father wasn't even there to protect me." Audrey hissed as she glared at him accusingly.  
  
"Audrey, please don't make this difficult!"  
  
"_Difficult?!_ Do you know what I went through?! Do you know how it felt to feel his hands touching me everywhere?! No? I didn't think so!" Audrey spat. Snape hugged her and didn't let go of her even though she was hitting his chest with her arms.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you! Do you hear me?! I hate you!" Audrey screamed as tears ran freely down her face.  
  
"I hate you." Audrey whispered as she collapsed in his arms, burying her face in his chest, he back heaving with her sobs.  
  
Harry just stood their and watched in shock, after a while Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Um... should I go?" Harry asked softly, not wanting to disturb the moment.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry about this Harry, but perhaps it would be wiser if we left her for a little while. Go to my office and I'll meet you there in a little while." Snape said, not letting go of Audrey. Harry nodded in understanding and turned to leave the two.

Once Harry was gone, Snape let go off Audrey and gently lay her head back down, against the pillow. Audrey who's eyes were closed stiffled a small yawn, Snape's lip twitched but that was all. He stood up and turned to leave but doubled back and kissed Audrey's forehead lovingly before leaving. A peaceful smile crossed Audrey's delicate features before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_A/N: So... What do you think people??? Well I hope that you guys like it! Please leave a review!! Thanks!!! :-D _


	4. The hidden me

Harry was sitting at the ledge of the Astronomy Tower, his eyes filled with tears, as he gazed at the starry sky. Sure he had a father, but that just wasn't it... Sirius was the only one who had truly understood and now he was gone. 'This is all my fault, it's my fault that Sirius is dead... my fault that my friends have suffered. If only I hadn't been so stupid! Why didn't I listen to Hermione? Maybe it's true... maybe I was so caught up on playing the hero... I should have died that night, not Sirius, it should have been me.'  
  
Harry slowly pulled a silver dagger out off his robes and watched the moonlight dance on the sharp edge of dagger. He slowly slid it across his wrist and lost himself in the pain. He watched as the crimson red blood ran down his arms, standing out from his pale skin.  
  
Suddenly an alarm rang around him, Harry immediately stumbled backwards almost falling off of the ledge, his blood seeping onto his robes. He hurried back on his feet and was met by three Professors, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and lastly Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Snape roared as he saw the bloody dagger lying on the floor and Harry's blood stained robes.  
  
"Why should you care, this isn't any of your business!" Harry spat back as he matched his father's glare.  
  
"When you start hurting yourself, _**THEN**_ it becomes **MY** business!" Snape hissed dangerously as he towered over Harry menacingly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I deserve it anyways." Harry spat before he ran past the Professors pushing McGonagall on his way.  
  
"Harry! Come back here!" Snape roared as he hurried after his son. Suddenly Dumbledore pulled him back, the twinkle gone from his blue eyes and instead replaced by sadness.  
  
"No Severus, the boy needs time alone." Dumbledore said softly before a single tear slid down his pain filled face, and for once, he looked his age, tired, troubled and old.

* * *

The next day, Harry found himself in his father's quarters. He looked around, and rubbed his eyes, still a bit sleepy. He glanced at his wrist, and saw it covered by a bandage.  
  
"What happened last night Harry? Why did you deserve that?" Snape asked his face void of all emotions as he sat down in front of Harry. Harry sighed and looked down, as he swallowed the painful lump in his throat.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Harry whispered hoarsely, causing Snape to roll his eyes.  
  
"Okay, then we best get to work, about your identity. Dumbledore will be here in a while to discuss your new name, and your alibi." Snape said, surprising Harry, on how easy he had let the subject go. Harry looked up and nodded, to show that he understood.  
  
Soon enough Dumbledore burst in, smiling as usual, the twinkle back in his eyes, followed by a man in a muggle suit. Dumbledore sat down in one of the couches diagonal to Harry while the man sat beside Snape, pulling out a black briefcase filled with documents and a quill.  
  
"Who is _he_?" Snape asked venomously as he glared at the man.  
  
"Why Severus, no need to be so irritable, this is my grand son, Simon, who else would I trust with such an important thing?" Dumbledore said with a small laugh, causing Snape to turn his glare away from the man.  
  
"Alright, now that we have got that clear, I would like to know what you would like Harry to be called." Simon said as he cleared his throat, holding a quill on one hand.  
  
"Um... Alexander Snape?" Snape said, looking at Harry for approval. Harry bit his lip, thinking for a while.  
  
"How about, Christopher Alexander Snape." Harry said, adding a bit of something to the name that his father had suggested. Snape nodded in approval.  
  
"Then Christopher Alexander Snape, it is." Simon said before he wrote it down on a piece of paper.  
  
"I suppose Harry, will be keeping his original birthday?" Simon said as he looked at his grandfather who simply nodded in reply.  
  
"Now we have to work on Harry's alibi." Dumbledore said, looking at father and son.  
  
"Well, I could say that Harry, I mean Chris has been studying in England's Private School of Witchcraft and Wizarding with his twin sister, but moved to Hogwarts after their mother's death." Snape said slowly, a thoughtful look in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, that is a perfect alibi. Now Simon, I trust that you will take care of the papers?" Dumbledore asked his grandson fondly. Simon nodded and left leaving the three to fix a few other things.  
  
"Now Christopher, I'm going to take off the remains of the glamorie charm so that you can see how you really look like, then I will change that scar of yours." Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand waiting for Harry's approval. Once he had it, he pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"_Revelus_." Dumbledore muttered, as he flicked his wand in a certain way. Harry felt a slight tingling sensation and once it was done a mirror appeared in front of him.  
  
Harry stifled a gasp at his new appearance. He looked very much like his father, now standing at 6 feet flat. He also had those same aristocratic features, those high and defined cheekbones, pale skin, thin eyebrows, long and slender fingers, a long thin face and an aristocratic nose which was thankfully not hooked. The only thing that had not changed was his eye color and the lightning shaped scar, which had hated for his whole life. 


	5. A trip to Diagon Alley

_A/N: Thanks to all the fab reviewers!!!! :D Hehehehe, sorry if it took me quite some time to update._  
  
Disclaimer:_ I own... NOTHING!!! Which totally sucks... BUT I do own the characters that you cannot identify! Thank you! :D_

* * *

"Woah." Harry, or should I say Chris, exclaimed as he looked at his reflection once more, that's when he realized that he wasn't wearing any glasses.  
  
"It seems that Christopher, has a perfect eyesight. Now all we have to do is to fix that scar of yours." Dumbledore said with a soft smile. He pointed his wand at Harry's scar and muttered a few words under his breathe.  
  
Harry felt a searing pain on his scar for a split second before the pain disappeared. He glanced at the mirror to see that his scar was now a jagged Y, as if a potion bottle had exploded in his face.  
  
"Perfect..."

* * *

_A week before school starts..._  
  
"Christopher! Audrey! Let's go!" Snape roared, his arms folded across his broad chest as he impatiently tapped his foot on the cold dungeon floor. His lips formed in a thin line, as his scowl grow bigger. Suddenly two teens ran straight into him, causing him to fall on the cold floor.  
  
"Ops... we're dead." Audrey said sheepishly as she bit her lip nervously, seeing her father on the floor, a huge scowl on his face. Snape stood up, brushing the invisible dirt of his black robes before giving the two children in front of him, scowls.  
  
"Um... I'll go first." Chris gulped as he threw a fearful look at his father before grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and throwing it into the roaring flames.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" Harry stated clearly as he stepped into the flames, just before he disappeared.

* * *

Snape brushed the soot off his robes before heading towards the Apothecary, leaving Chris and Audrey on their own.  
  
"So, where do you want to go first?" Chris asked as he ran a hand through his shoulder length hair, not greasy but instead fell in soft waves.  
  
"How 'bout we go to Flourish and Blott's first, then we can go to Ollivander's next to get you your new wand. After that we can go to Florean Fortescue's for an ice cream before heading towards the Apothecary. How does that sound to you?" Audrey asked, as she raised an eyebrow, wating for her brother's reply.  
  
"Wow, you are too organized for your on good." Chris said with a small chuckle causing his sister to send him the famous Snape glare and a smack on his head.  
  
"Alright, alright, I take it back." Chris said as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, causing his sister to smile in satisfaction.

* * *

A little while later Chris and Audrey were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's, eating their ice creams as they talked, their school things beside them.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice sneered from behind them. Chris and Audrey both turned around to see who had spoken. Chris rolled his eyes once he recognized who it was.  
  
"Excuse me?" Audrey asked coldly as she raised an eyebrow, her glare matching the intensity of Draco's.  
  
"You must be a Snape." Draco said as he looked at Audrey closely, noticing the endless similarities, between her and his Potion's Professor.  
  
"Yes, and what is it to you?" Chris replied coolly, as he glared at Draco, looking very much like his father. Draco smirked and folded his arms.  
  
"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco replied as he offered his hand. Chris took it and smirked as well, knowing that he would have to befriend Draco.  
  
"I'm Chris, and this is my sister Audrey." Chris replied as he offered Draco a seat. Draco took it graciously before he took Audrey's hand into his.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle." Draco said seductively before he pressed his lips to her hand, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
A/N: He, he, he, you like? Do review!!! :-D 


	6. The Sorting

_A/N: Mwahahaha!!! I just watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!!! It was SO good!!! Though they screwed up a couple of parts and rearranged stuff so I was kind of disappointed... Anyways I'm gonna update now since I'm leavin' for the mountains and I won't be back till nest Friday so... here it is!!! Thanks to all the **WONDERFUL **reviewers!!! :-D_  
  
The week before the term started flew by, as Chris and Audrey spent endless hours together, growing closer and closer.  
  
"Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly as she and Ron took a seat at the Gryffindor table, their dark haired friend not in sight. Ron shrugged as he looked around before replying to Hermione.  
  
"He wasn't on the train 'Mione, maybe the muggles locked him up again."  
  
"That's impossible Ron, I'm sure that Dumbledore wouldn't be _that_ daft." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. Before Ron could reply, Dumbledore stood up, silencing everybody with his simple gesture.  
  
"As some of you may have noticed, young Mr. Potter has not arrived at Hogwarts. This is due to the fact that he shall not be coming back to us, he has been sent to a secret location for private training. I know that this is quite a shock to most of you, but this is only for Mr. Potter's safety. I would also like all of you to welcome two new students, who are to be in sixth year. They have transferred here for family reasons and I expect all of you to welcome them with open arms." Dumbledore said before resuming his seat, whispers filling the room.

* * *

After the first years were sorted, Chris and Audrey were escorted in, all eyes on them.  
  
"Christopher Alexander Snape." McGonagall called out causing murmurs to once more erupt. Nasty glances being thrown at Chris' direction.  
  
Chris ignored them and walked towards the sorting hat. He sat on the stool and waited for the hat to be placed upon his head.  
  
"_Hm, back again aren't we Mister Potter, or should I say Snape? Hm... this is indeed very hard, where to put you. You have grown wiser and much more cunning than you once were. Perhaps, you are in need of a house change. No? Well I'm afraid that this time, you are not going to get your way, Mr. Snape. It is time to put you in your true house._ **SLYTHERIN!"**  
  
Chris shakily stood up and hurried towards the Slytherin Table taking a seat beside Draco who congratulated him.  
  
"Audrey Alexandra Snape." McGonagall called out, causing jaws to drop, students staring at Snape in shock.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Snape _in bed_ _with a woman_! With twins?! This is _insane_!" Ron exclaimed as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
Audrey sat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Why, welcome Ms. Audrey, I see pain in you, child, now where to put you? Hm... You are quite cunning and clever. I guess I'll put you in SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"No surprise there." Seamus said as he watched Audrey head towards the hooting Slytherins.  
  
"Great, now we've got THREE Malfoys, plus no Harry. This year is going to be awful." Ron moaned as he banged his head on the table.  
  
"Oh come on Ron, cheer up. I'm sure things can't get any worse." Hermione said with a shrug as she watched Ron bite into a piece of chicken.  
  
"That's just what you think 'Mione, who knows?"

* * *

Meanwhile Audrey and Chris were having an animated conversation at the Slytherin table. The Slytherins had instantly taken a liking to the two.  
  
"Looks like Weasel and Mudblood miss Scarface." Draco smirked as he glanced at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Mudblood? Did I hear you correctly Draco?" Audrey hissed as her eyes narrowed in dislike.  
  
"Yeah, you heard me right, Aud, what's the matter?" Draco asked in shock, an unsure smirk on his face.  
  
"It's a nasty thing to call a person, even if she isn't one of us. I better not hear you say that again." Audrey threatened, sending Draco a withering glare. Draco just shrugged and looked away as he continued to finish his meal.  
  
Once they had finished their meal, they headed towards their common room when they slammed into four certain Gryffindors.  
  
"Watch where you're going Weasely!" Draco snarled as he pushed Ron away from them.  
  
"You're the one who ran into us!" Hermione exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes at Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry about that." Chris said as he helped Neville up.  
  
"What?!" Draco and Ron exclaimed at the same time, gaping at Chris in disbelief.  
  
"She's right you know." Audrey said before she apologized to the four. Hermione smiled and offered her hand.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Audrey Snape." She replied as she took Hermione's hand, offering her a small smile.  
  
"Chris Snape." Chris said as he gave Hermione a curt nod.  
  
"Are the both of you _mad_?!" Draco roared as he watched the whole exchange.  
  
"I don't understand Draco? Do you have a problem with us making friends?" Audrey asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, but, they're GRYFFINDORS, we're SLYTHERINS!!!" Draco roared in frustration, trying to make the two Snape's see his point.  
  
"Well, I think it's time we end this silly house feud." Chris retorted before shaking hands with Neville, Ginny and Ron.  
  
"You two are unbelievable..." Draco muttered, and yet the corner of his lip tugged up, as if to form a smile.  
  
_A/N: You like??? :D REVIEW PLEASE!!! :D_


	7. Haunting me, raping me

_A/N: Mwahahaha!!! Just got back from the mountains and while I was there I wrote down the draft for this chap!!! Hope you guys enjoy this!!! :-)_  
  
_A month later..._  
  
"Audrey! You have _GOT_ to be kidding me!" Hermione stated. Audrey just laughed and continued to drag her new found friend through the halls of Hogwart's.  
  
"Come on 'Mione! It'll be fun! Trust me!" Audrey said with another laugh as she tightened her grip on her Firebolt.  
  
Audrey let go of Hermione once they had reached the Quidditch field. Audrey gave Hermione a cheeky grin before mounting her Firebolt.  
  
"You are _NOT_ getting me on _THAT_ broom with **YOU**!" Hermione screamed as she backed away from Audrey, her eyes wide.  
  
"Mione! Come on! It won't kill..." Audrey trailed off as a wave of dizziness hit her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she fell to the ground unconscious. Hermione rushed to Audrey's side and shook her lightly.  
  
"Come on Aud! This isn't funny." Hermione pleaded, panicking slightly, as she bit her lip, still shaking an unconscious Audrey.  
  
A small moan escaped Audrey's lips as her eyes fluttered open. She gave a worried Hermione a weak smile before sitting up slowly.  
  
"Are you okay? Just wait here, I'll get Madam Pomphry." Hermione said quickly as she got to her feet, getting ready to bolt straight to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"NO! I'm fine." Audrey said firmly as she grabbed Hermione's arm and stood up. "Look, I'm perfectly fine, and I would_ REALLY_ appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone 'bout this." Audrey finished as she looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh fine! But one more incident like this and I'm dragging you to the Hospital wing, whether you like it or not." Hermione said, with a sigh of defeat. Audrey gave Hermione a grateful smile and picked up her Firebolt.  
  
"Well, we better head to the Great Hall, Dinner's started already." Hermione said as they walked side by side.  
  
"Um... You go ahead. I'll just put my Firebolt back." Audrey said nervously her eyes not meeting Hermione's as they stopped in the middle of the hall. Hermione looked at her suspiciously before agreeing. The two friends exchanged short good byes before they parted ways.

* * *

"Chris, wait up!" Draco called out as he hurried after his best friend. Chris stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Draco, a goofy smile on his face. Draco smirked and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Hm... let me guess. You just met up with Ginny." Draco said with a small chuckle before clearing his throat, a sneer appearing on his beautiful face.  
  
"Did my ears deceive me or did the _great_ Draco Malfoy just _laugh_?" Chris said raising an eyebrow, amusement swimming in his eyes.  
  
"Shut it Snape!" Draco sneered before they headed towards their dormitory.  
  
As they entered, dirty looks were thrown at them. Ever since Draco, Chris and Audrey had befriended Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they had been labeled as traitors. Half of the 6th year Slytherins had tried to beat them up but were instead sent to the Hospital Wing. After that incident, no one had dared go near them.  
  
Draco and Chris them sneers in return before heading towards Audrey who was sitting in a dark corner. Her hair had fallen around her face like a curtain as her hands flew over a piece of paper.  
  
"I didn't see you at dinner." Draco said as he took a seat beside her. Audrey quickly shut the sketch book in front of her, dropping her pencil in shock.  
  
"Bloody Hell Dray, you scared the crap out of me!" Audrey hissed before bending over to pick up her pencil, from the cold dungeon floor.  
  
"Why weren't you at dinner?" Chris asked pointedly as he looked at his sister with worried eyes, eagerly waiting for an answer.  
  
"Sorry, I just got caught up with all my homework." Audrey lied as she stuffed her sketch book into her shoulder bag, refusing to meet her brother's questioning eyes.  
  
"I'm worried 'bout you Aud. You've been skipping countless meal and you're losing weight like anything." Chris said softly, worry swimming in his green orbs, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Audrey hissed, pulling away from Chris, before storming out, causing heads to turn. Draco quickly got to his feet and hurried after her, leaving Chris alone.

* * *

Draco found Audrey sitting in front of the lake, her knees pulled up to her chest. Draco sat down beside her and sighed, looking at her petite figure, basked in the moonlight.  
  
"Your brother's right you know. Draco said softly.  
  
"Do you know what it's like to see his face every night? Haunting me, touching me." Audrey whispered as she faced Draco, her pain filled eyes piercing his.  
  
"I see him every night Dracy! I feel it over and over again, and not matter what I do, I can't stop it! I can't stand it anymore Draco! I just want to die." Audrey sobbed as collapsed in his arms, burying her face in his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around the broken girl, wishing that he would wash away all her pain.  
  
"Don't think of dying Aud. People love you so much. Chris and Severus love you, _I_ love you..."  
  
_A/N: MWAHAHAHA!!! Love leaving you guys hangin!!! Please R/R!!! :-D_


	8. UPDATE!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I just started school and you know, finally in High school so yah. Kinda been busy with homework, debate varsity, soccer varsity and all those other stuff, plus when I finished this chap there was NO internet so I couldn't post it, anyways here's the update!!! :- D  
  
Audrey looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, her eyes connecting with his. Draco brushed away a lone tear on her face before their lips met in a sweet kiss.  
  
Chris burst into his father's quarters, and threw himself onto the couch, burying his face in his hands.  
  
Severus looked at his son, from his place on the couch diagonal Chris, and raised an eyebrow. He closed the book that he had been reading before his son had burst in, and put it down.  
  
"You could have knocked you know." Severus said icily as he folded his arms across his chest, one eyebrow still raised. Chris stood up and faced his father, rage evident in his eyes. His lips were set in a grim line, as he clenched his fists tightly.  
  
"How can you not care, you're our father?! You're supposed to care about me and Audrey! But NO! You don't even do anything about Audrey's condition!" Chris roared, his fingernails digging into his skin.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about, boy?!" Severus roared as he got up quickly.  
  
"You don't even know?! You've known Audrey for 16 years and I've only known her for a couple of months and yet I love her more! Maybe YOU can stand back watch her die but I can't! I've already been responsible for countless deaths, including my Godfather's! I'm not about to add Audrey to that list!" Chris retorted, his fingernails drawing blood from the palm of his hand.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! I love Audrey with all my heart so do NOT measure my love for her like that!"  
  
"Well I just did! Chris spat before he stormed out, leaving his father fuming.  
  
Severus decided to go for a walk outside so that he could sort out his thoughts. He grabbed his cloak and headed outside, mixed emotions running through him.  
  
"Ms. Snape! Mr. Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?!" an icy voice sneered from behind them causing the two teens to break their kiss.  
  
Audrey turned around to see her father, furry written all over his face. Audrey and Draco exchanged a fearful look, before looking up at their professor.  
  
"Go back to your dormitory Mr. Malfoy." Severus hissed, his eyes narrowed and his arms folded across his chest. Draco let go of Audrey's hand before hurrying towards the dungeons.  
  
"Come with me Audrey, we have to talk." Severus said coldly before he spun on his heel, his cloak blowing behind him, Audrey at his heels.  
  
Severus and Audrey stopped in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that protected the way to Severus' living quarters. Severus moved closer to the painting and whispered the password causing the portrait to swing aside, revealing the entrance to his quarters.  
  
Severus ushered Audrey inside before the portrait swung close behind them. An uneasy silence fell between them, their eyes not meeting. Severus finally decided to break the silence after a long heavy sigh.  
  
"Your brother came to visit me just awhile ago... about you. He says that you're killing yourself... is this true?" Severus asked softly as he watched his daughter with questioning eyes.  
  
"No, it isn't true." Audrey said coldly, her eyes not meeting his.  
  
"Audrey, you have to talk to me, I need to know what's going on. You have to let me in." Severus said desperately as he hurried towards his daughter in quick strides, stopping in front of her.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you have enough worries." Audrey said, looking down. Severus sighed and tilted her chin up, making her look at him. He immediately felt Audrey stiffen up, her eyes glazing over.  
  
"No, please no." Audrey sobbed as he pinned her to the wall, lust evident in his eyes.  
  
"Audrey, Audrey! Snap out of it. No one's going to hurt you." Severus said frantically as Audrey began to shake uncontrollably, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Audrey let out a piercing scream as he pushed into her, blood gushing down her legs. Tears continued to fall down her face, her pleas falling on deaf ears.  
  
"Audrey!" Severus said before she collapsed in his arms, lifeless eyes starring into space.  
  
A/N: He, he, he. I know it's a short chap, but I promise that I'll try to update as soon as possible! I was actually thinking of putting this fic on hold because I've been really busy. But then, I thought over and decided to hear my readers POV, so if you guys don't want me to put this on hold, just say so and I promise that I'll do my BEST to update regularly. 


	9. Come quick! UPDATE!

_A/N: I know, I know! Long wait and I'm really sorry! I just finished exams so yah! Here's your update!!!_

Snape gathered Audrey in his arms and rushed towards the hospital wing, as fear gripped him. he couldn't bare to lose his daughter.He didn't know what had caused Audrey to fall limp before his very eyes, all he knew was that

"Poppy! Hurry!" Severus shouted as he burst into the Hospital Wing and hurried towards the nearest bed, placing Audrey down gently.

"Severus! Really what's with all the no- my word!" Poppy exclaimed as she spotted Audrey's limp figure on the bed. She hurried towards Audrey's side, pushing Severus out of the way as she began her routine check up.

"Will she be alright?" Severus asked worriedly as he watched Madam Pomfrey fuss over his daughter.

"Will she be alright?" Severus asked worriedly as he gazed at his daughter's pale, limp figure.

"In time Severus, this child has been through a terrible ordeal. Tell me, what happened before she collapsed?" Madam Pomfrey questioned as she took her gaze away from Audrey and focused it on Severus.

"I was talking to her, then when I held her... she stiffened up and started trembling before she collapsed." He recalled a blank look in his eyes as he stared at the wall, shock taking over his body.

"Trauma. You must have brought back memories when you held her. It's no wonder that she collapsed, with the condition that she's in. It was only to be expected."

"What condition?"

"Don't tell me that you haven't noticed a change in her behavior or at least physically!"

"What changes?!"

"She's been starving herself! Can't you see it?! Her sunken cheek bones and shrinking figure! I _**cannot**_ believe you Severus Snape! She is your daughter and yet you fail to notice that she's killing herself!"

"Oh God..." Severus whispered in disbelief as he collapsed onto the chair nearby, the little color left on his face gone. For once his eyes shone with tears as he stared at the white wall, Chris' words echoing in his head.

Everything finally made sense. Chris had been right all along, trying to tell him about Audrey's condition. But he hadn't listened and now he was distraught.

"Severus. Do you want me to call Albus and Christopher?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her tone softening at the sight of his condition. All he could manage was a nod in reply causing Madam Pomfrey to sigh. She gave him one last look before heading towards the back where the fireplace was located.

"They're coming." She informed him as she appeared once more. She then changed Audrey into a pair of Hospital pajama's before tucking her into bed.

Soon enough, Dumbledore and Chris burst in just as she was about to attach Audrey to a medical support.

"How is she?" Chris asked worriedly; slightly out of breathe as he rushed to the bed side.

"She's in a critical condition, I'm afraid to say." Madam Pomfrey said sadly as she unrolled the tubes connected to the medical support.

"Bloody hell!" Chris growled as he turned to face the other wall before slamming his fist into it.

"Christopher! There is _no_ need for rash actions!" Dumbledore said firmly as he placed a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Will she be alright, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked as he averted his attention to her.

"With this, she will be. She's severely under weight and she's suffering a severe trauma from the incidents of last summer." Madam Pomfrey stated as she inserted the IV to a vein on Audrey's right hand.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked suddenly as he stared blankly at Audrey's figure, Madam Pomfrey nearby as she adjusted the knobs of the support system that Audrey was on.

"This, Mr. Snape gives her body the nutrients that it severely lacks. Now I suggest that you head back to bed. Audrey will be fine, you can visit her tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey instructed as she placed her hands on her sides, eyeing both Snape's sternly.

"No, I can't leave Audrey." Severus said his voice a bit hoarse.

"Severus you are going to bed, you need your rest. Albus would you kindly escort Severus to his quarters?" Madam Pomfrey said as she pulled the curtains surrounding Audrey's bed close.

"I was thinking of doing just that. Come on Severus, Christopher, time for bed." Dumbledore said cheerfully as he helped Severus to his feet. With that done he led both Snape's back to their respectful quarters.

* * *

Chris trudged up the stairs of the Slytherin House as he thought of ways to break the news to Draco. With a deep breathe he swung the door of their room open and headed towards his bed.

"Where have you been?" Draco hissed sharply as he sat up, pulling the curtains of his four poster bed apart.

"Hospital Wing." Chris muttered as he slid his shoes off and sat on his bed, thoughts clouding his mind.

"Why?" Draco pressed on as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Draco... Audrey... collapsed, that's why I was there..." Chris said shakily as hot tears pricked at his eyes. He had never realized how much his sister meant to him until now.

"No... you're _joking_, right?" Draco asked, his voice unsure as he looked at Chris expectantly. Chris just shook his head causing Draco to sigh. Uneasy silence passed between them as both boys looked at the cold stone floor.

"I'm going to bed." Chris finally said, breaking the silence. Draco nodded in agreement before they both pulled the curtains around them.

* * *

"Tea?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully as he conjured a teapot of hot tea, milk, sugar and two teacups.

"I'm a horrible father, aren't I?" Severus said hoarsely as he looked up with pain filled eyes.

"Severus, you are not a horrible father, you are doing a terrific job and just because you have failed this once, it doesn't mean that you have failed over all." Dumbledore said wisely as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"How could I not have noticed Albus?! She was right there and yet I failed to notice what she was doing to herself! I'm the reason why she's in that condition Albus! If I hadn't been so blind then she wouldn't be there! I could have stopped it!" Severus said angrily.

"Do not dwell on what has been but on what is to be. he only thing you can do now is to be there for her. She has suffered greatly and now more than ever she needs a father."

"I don-"

Severus was cut off when Madam Pomfrey's head appeared in the fire.

"Severus! Albus! Come quick!" she said before her head disappeared. Both men instantly got to their feet and rushed to the Hospital Wing.

_A/N: I know, it's kinda short! Sowey! Hope you guys liked this update! Will update ASAP! :D Thanks SO much for all the support! Luv yah guys!_


	10. The Incident

_A/N: Hey y'all! Quick update for yah guys!_

Severus and Dumbledore burst into the hospital wing, slightly out of breath, just in time to see Audrey fall from a crystal orb and back onto the hospital bed. Her body arched, her eyes open with pain as light burst from her body. Within a second she fell completely limp her eyes still open. Severus rushed to her side, just in time to see that her usual amethyst colored eyes had turned into silver swirling orbs. But with a blink of the eye, her eyes were back to normal.

"What just happened?" Severus asked sharply as he turned to face Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, waiting for an answer. With a heavy sigh, Dumbledore sunk into the chair nearby and buried his face in his hand, as old nimble fingers rubbed his temples.

"When two children with different mothers of great wizarding families, come to be from a great wizard of a pureblood line, then they are gifted with unusual powers." Dumbledore stated, his face weary with age and of a great burden.

"It can't be, it just can't... Lily was a muggle born, not a pureblood like Alexandra." Severus said as he collapsed onto the chair by Audrey's bed, exhaustion written all over his face.

"No... she was not. Lily was my daughter... we hid her true identity so that no harm would befall her... but we were wrong. He found out and killed her, and that was what he intended to do with Harry, as to cut of the Dumbledore blood line, but he did not succeed."

"You, you kept this from me all this time?!"

"I was only trying to protect you and Harry!"

"What good has all your efforts done so far, nothing!"

Dumbledore flinched at Severus' harsh words but before he could reply Draco burst in, Chris floating unconsciously behind him.

"What happened, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked sharply as she laid Chris on the bed nearby before going through her routine check up.

"It was quite strange. Honestly... he just suddenly got lifted into the air and surrounded by an orb of light before he fall back onto the bed." Draco said a bit dazed as he sat down on the chair nearby.

"Well, he's perfectly fine... he's a bit drained but he's fine." Madam Pomfrey announced as she headed back to Audrey, sighed, and closed her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"They will need to be taught." Dumbledore said suddenly as he got up to his feet and headed for the door.

"What do you mean, 'They will need to be taught'?" Severus asked as his head shot up, his eyes questioning the headmaster.

"Can you not feel it Severus, the amount of power emerging from them? They will need to be thought how to control it... many have turned to the path of darkness because of power and greed and others merely because they lost their way. We cannot afford to lose them Severus." Dumbledore said before he turned his back on Severus and left.

* * *

"Dad?" Audrey whispered, her voice hoarse, as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up slowly, and winced as a sharp pain shot through her right arm.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked softly, as he appeared at his daughter's side and sat down on the seat beside her.

"Drained." Audrey said, her throat dry as she fell back on the soft white pillows, a soft sigh passing her lips.

"Dad..." Chris mumbled as he tossed and turned, his fists clenched around the white bed sheet as cold sweat formed on his forehead. Severus hurried to his son's side and got a white towel lying on the bed side table before dabbing it on Chris' forehead gently.

"Sh... I'm here son." Severus said softly as he placed the cool towel on Chris' burning forehead. Severus let out a tired sigh before burying his face in his hands, lack of sleep and peace of mind evident on his pale face.

* * *

The next few days flew by in a snap as the two teens recovered from the incident. They soon found themselves in Dumbledore's office with two strange hooded figures.

_A/N: AHAHAHAHA!!! Yes, I am leaving it there!!! Thanks for the reviews ya all and I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait!!! REVIEW!!! :D_


	11. The Slytherins

**A/N: **_Hey ya all! Well here's my update after that LONG wait! My apologies! I had severe writers block and it only went away once I had read the sixth book! Don't worry, I promise not to spoil the book for you guys! Ps. I dont think the "traitor" is a traitor! LOL! Please review!_

* * *

"The both of you must be wondering why you are here." Dumbledore said as he peered at the two Snape children from behind his glasses. The two nodded before he continued. "Due to the recent events I have decided to pull the both of you out of your normal classes and instead you will be taught by-"

"Now, now Albus; we are quite capable of introducing ourselves you know." A feminine voice cut off as one of the hooded figures threw back her hood. She had startling grey eyes, strawberry blonde hair and delicate features that matched her pale complexion.

"I'm Ayesha Slytherin." She introduced as she gave Audrey a kind smile.

"Really now Ayesha, you have always been one to be straight forward." A masculine voice sneered as he threw back his hood. He possessed silver orbs and platinum blonde hair, a sneer on his handsome features.

"Don't start with me Draconis." Ayesha hissed back at her brother.

"Christopher, Audrey. Meet your new teachers, Ayesha and Draconis Slytherin, descendants of Salazar Sytherin." Dumbledore introduced, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Why do we need to be taught by them?" Audrey asked softly, her eyes glued on the floor.

"Because they are the only ones who can teach you how to control your powers." Snape answered softly as he gently placed his arm around her slender frame.

"But why is it necessary that we have to be pulled out of our normal classes?" Chris asked pointedly, lifting an eyebrow.

"You are too advanced for those lessons, Mr. Snape." Draconis said coolly.

"Well maybe we don't want to be advanced." Chris snarled as his eyes flickered from their normal color to silver orbs.

"Well maybe, you don't have a choice." Draconis hissed in annoyance, mocking Chris. Chris simply spun on his heel and left the office, his robes billowing behind him in the famous Snape manner.

"He needs an attitude adjustment." Draconis muttered darkly.

"Funny, he reminds me of someone I know." Ayesha said as she pointedly looked at her brother.

"I'll talk to him and knock some sense into him." Snape said before leaving the office. Audrey glanced at the three adults in front of her, insecurity radiating off her. Ayesha noticed this, feeling the aura that Audrey was giving off.

"Audrey, would you mind if we started now?" Ayesha asked kindly as she gently held Audrey's wrist. Audrey simply shrugged in reply before Ayesha led her out.

* * *

The following weeks passed and Chris found himself blocking the hexes that Draconis was mercilessly throwing at him.

"You can do better that, Christopher!" Draconis hissed as he broke Chris' shield and hit him with a stunning spell. He released Chris from the spell and helped him get up.

"You are honestly pissing me off!" Chris roared as he brushed the dirt off his black robes.

"That's rich coming from you!" Draconis hissed before they began a full fledged duel.

Meanwhile, Ayesha was desperately trying to get past the barricades that Audrey had built up to hide her emotions.

"You have to talk to me, Audrey."

"You're my teacher not my psychiatrist." Audrey hissed in reply as she blocked a kick that Ayesha had aimed at her stomach. Ayesha had been teaching the Martial Arts to Audrey for the past few weeks and they were having a match at the moment.

"It is my duty to guide you in ALL aspects! You can't stay like this forever!" Ayesha reasoned out as she dodged the dagger that Audrey had thrown at her.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Audrey screamed as she slid down the wall of the Martial Arts room, her frustration masking the pain that she felt inside.

"You have to talk to someone, Audrey, You can't just bottle up these emotions forever." Ayesha replied as she placed her arm around Audrey comfortingly. A hiss escaped Audrey's lips as Ayseha's hand slid down her arm.

Ayesha frowned, before realization hit her. "Revelus." She said as she waved her hand over Audrey's arms. Cuts and scars immediately appeared over Audrey's arms, the glamore charm falling apart.

"No! Let go off me!" Audrey screamed as Ayesha held her close, trying to examine the extent of the damage that Audrey had inflicted on herself.

"I hate you! I hate you!" she continued to scream as she tried to pull away from Ayesha's grip. She finally gave in and fell into Ayehsa's embrace, her lifeless eyes staring blankly ahead.

"It's okay to cry, you know?" Ayesha reassured her.

"Only weak people cry..." Audrey whispered, all emotion gone from her face.


	12. Hate and Anger

"You have to talk to her, Severus." Ayesha hissed. She had told Severus what had happened once she had tended to the cuts on Audrey's arms and had given her a sleeping potion mixed with a calming potion.

"What am I supposed to say?" he snarled under his breathe as he watched his daughter sleep on the black leather couch, white bandages covering her arms.

"Just talk to her. Ask her why, understand and listen to her. Most importantly, don't shout at her." Ayesha suggested as Audrey began to wake up.

"Fine…" Severus muttered. Ayesha gave him a reassuring pat on the back before leaving the chambers just as Audrey's eyes fluttered open.

"How are you feeling?" Severus gently asked her as he headed towards her, sitting down beside his daughter.

"Fine." Audrey replied, all emotion gone from her voice as she stared at her hands, unable to look her father in the eye.

"Why?" he finally asked after a moment of awkward silence. Audrey simply shrugged in reply causing him to sigh deeply.

"Please Audrey, you have to talk to me." He pleaded as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame. She melted into his embrace but said nothing. Severus decided to wait for her to talk, simply holding her in his arms.

"I hate it, all of it. I hate being special, I hate having extra powers, I hate not being able to be myself, I hate him for touching me, I hate all the memories. But most of all… I hate myself for not stopping him." She paused before facing Severus, tears brimming her eyes. "I could have saved her, dad. I could have protected her. But I didn't, I just ran. She tried to save me and I simply stood back and let him kill her. I deserved what he did to me, father. I should have died instead of her…" She whispered, bringing tears to Severus' eyes, but he would not allow himself to cry.

"It wasn't your fault, Audrey. You have to understand, that your mother died to save you. She wouldn't have wanted you to be living this way."

"How would you know! You left us!" Audrey screamed, anger now coursing through her veins as she pulled away from him and stood up.

"I was only trying to protect you and your mother!" he roared as he got to his feet as well, towering over Audrey's petite frame.

"Then why is she dead, _father?_! Why is she lying six feet under the ground! Why am I standing here _without _her!"

"I tried my best to protect the both of you from Voldemort! I did everything I could!"

"I _hate_ you…" she hissed before turning her back on him and storming out of the room. Severus fell back onto the couch and buried his face in his hands her words echoing through his head. _'She hates me…'_


End file.
